undertale_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brothers
By Woybff Sans when outside to see Papyrus. "Come inside, bro it's dinner time." "Oh joy-est dinner time," Papyrus added, "Who will be making the feast of the eating this fine time for the great Papayrus and his older brother?" "You're older Sans?!" Alphys exclaimed. "Yeah," Sans smiled. "How you get so tall?" Sans asked because it wasn't fine to him, and most people see Papayrus as the older brother because he is taller. "Oh genes," Papyrus laughed. Flowey grew out of the ground. "Hey I thought you were in my sire's belly!" Sans yelled. Alphys and "the great" Papyrus dashed into the house. "Sans I want to talk to you," Flowey smiled, "I want you to baby Papayrus around!" "Why?" Sans wondered to the Flowey; He knew there must be a reason why he should baby his younger but taller brother. "Because you look like the older brother like you wanted the Undertale fan base, and if you don't I'll kill Butterscotch." "Okay I'll do for Butterscotch," Sans walked in. A human was cooking the dinner. His name was Jack. He looked different that the frisk. He was bigger but skinnier. Jack brought to the monsters vegetable soup and cherry pie. Papayrus wanted to skip the soup, but Sans had to say, "Bro if you don't eat your vegetables you gonna die." Alphys added, "He's right but have it your way Papyrus." Sans stared at him with his big ol' eyes. "What will make you stop?" Papyrus asked his foolish brother. "If you eat your soup," He smiled. "FINE!" Papyrus ate some. "It's pretty good say the true." After they had the soup and cherry pie, Jack ran out. I guess it got to crazy for him. Jack told himself, "I AM NEVER COOKING FOR SANS AGAIN!!!" He when to seek mental help; moreover, it turns out Sans had a crazy cook. When they were sitting on the couch watching a science show. Sans moved his hand towards Papayrus bony body. "Where's that belly-" "Uh Sans were skeletons we don't have one." "But how can we eat?" Sans asked. "That question is for Toby Fox." "Yes Papyrus," Sans added. Alphys hit the remove when they said she wasn't a great science. Dora came on. "Oh it's Papayrus' favorite show," Sans teased. "Sans talk to me in your room, chop, chop now," Papyrus was very cross. He never watched a episode of that show because ,"The great Papyrus can't use his time up on these stupid little human shows," He says. The ones that teach you about learning. Alphys was staring at the TV, Dora remind her of the Frisk. "What's up with you? You looked like a total jerk to me and Dr.Alphys. The soup thing was kinda helpful, but this is where I draw the line. Why are you doing this?" "So Flowey doesn't kill Butterscotch," Sans frowned. Papyrus hugged him, "I see that stupid flower tricked you. I can get you another thousand foot horse like Butterscotch." "I was think about riding him, so made smaller than thousand feet. Can he also have a belly?" "All horses have them, for they aren't as bony as you or I," Papyrus added. When they turned they found a amazed Alphys watching Dora. "Stop watching that baby show!" Papyrus yelled Sans hit the remove. Wander Over Yonder came on. "Now this Papyrus favorite show, I not kidding," Sans added. "I wonder what that Lord Hater gentleman is up to," Papayrus told Sans. "Wander is better," Sans added. As they fought about who was better, Alphys ignored him and was amazed at the show. "Oh Sylvia," She thought, "I will met you." Category:Stories Category:Woybff's Stories